Us
by Mynameisprettyy
Summary: This is gonna be a Three-shot about The actors/actresses of Lab Rats. INSTEAD of the show and characters. Enjoy and R&R
1. Chapter 1

The Day They Actually Knew

Kelli's P.O.V.

Ugh, I feel tired...We shot forever! Or what seemed like forever.. We were filming _Taken._

I'm just glad it's Friday..

I like filming alot. Even with our cast members.

Spencer,Billy,Angel,Tyrel,and Hal.

I wanna just change out of this mission suit and get back into my regular clothes.

I changed into a red velvet tank-top and some jean shorts and my DC's.

I grabbed my phone and texted my mom telling her that I'd be over a friends house for the weekend. She said fine.

I stepped out of my dressing room and told Angel that we'd totally go shopping next weekend. I told everyone bye and headed off to the store. I have a car but there is a Dollar General like right next to the building we shoot at.

I went and bought a Coke and a bag of Doritios.

Plus a pack of gum for tomorrow.

I walked back to the studio and stopped by to say hi to Olivia. We talked for about 5 minutes.

I walked back to my dressing room cause I accidently left my keys to my car. I get like that sometimes.

I left and Spencer was talking to his girlfriend they were fighting.

I just waved bye and got into my car. I turned the key and took off.

I got about half way down the road and my car broke down.

I called Billy,

"Hello?"

"Hey Billy, I need you to come and get me my car just broke down.." I said

"Huh? Okay, Yeah I'll get you where are you?"

"Um right down the road and a left" I said

Billy's P.O.V.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Kelli?" I said

"Who are you?" I heard her say she sounded far from the phone.

"Someone you don't know." Some guy with a deep voice said.

"Kelli?" I said

She screamed and then I heard the slam of a car door.

I was right at my car and Spencer just hung up his phone.

"KELLI!?" I screamed into the phone forgetting that Spencer was right there.

"Billy what's wrong?" Spencer asked

"I think Kelli just got kidnapped." I said

"What makes you think that?" Spencer said

"Well, Her car broke down and she called me to come and get her and then she screamed and I heard a car door slam." I said

"Well then we better act fast. Do you know where she is heading?" Spencer asked

"No, But I can find her car." I said

I got in my car and told Spencer he could ride with me.

We rode and found Kelli's car but no Kelli.

Then I remember something. "Spence remember when we had that thing on set where we had to give 'Bree' a bracelet from Adam and Chase?" I asked

"Oh yeah. That thing beeped alot." He said

"Yeah that's cause when she stayed over at my house I worked on it and installed a tracking device so if she was ever in trouble we or I could find her." I said

Man, I sound alot like my character Chase.

"Oh yes! So where is she then?" He asked

I told my phone to look for Kelli and it showed she wasn't far from the studio. Actually she wasn't far from us.

"Hey Spence she's like 2 blocks from here." I said

"That's in Tyrel's neighboor hood. I know where that's at. C'mon" He said and I let him drive.

We got there and found the house.

Only Like 3 from Tyrel's.

I knocked on the door.

The guy opened and said "Hi how are you may I help you?"

I recongized his voice to be the deep voice. HEY! This is that weird creepy guy that Tyrel told us about.

"Um yes. My sister has gone missing and I was wonering if you've seen her. She looks like this." I showed him a picture of Kelli.

Spenecer was behind me.

Spencer's P.O.V.

When I heard Billy say My sister I knew he what he was doing. So I tagged along.

"Oh uh nope. Haven't seen her. Ain't she to pretty to be 'round here"

I jumped in when I saw her bracelet on his table.

"Um she also has a bracelet like this." I showed him mine.

He looked and tried to punch Billy but before Billy could attack we heard a scream and I flipped him and Billy took over.

I followed the screams until the closet.

I opened to see a Kelli. Not just a Kelli and confused one.

She looked at me qeustioningly and said "Spencer?"

I heard foot step and soon Billy was next to me.

"Yeah Kelli it's me and Billy's here to." I said

We bent down and got her out and Billy grabbed the bracelet.

We carried her over to Tyrel's house and his mom helped us with her.

Tyrel came down and asked Billy and I what happened. We told him everything we knew. But we kept quiet about the tracker in the bracelet so Kelli wouldn't know.

We went back to the studio and Kelli changed and so did Billy and I. Then the three of us walked out and we used my car instead.

When Billy and I got into the car we had Kelli in the back.

I heard a sniffle and turned around.

"Kelli? Are you okay?" I asked

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine" She said

"No, You're not. What's wrong?" I asked

"It's just the guy threatened he's k-kill me unless I let him touch me. I refused so he locked me in the closet." She said

Billy climbed back there with her and reassured her that we'd always keep her safe.

"Here I have an idea." Billy said

"What?" Kelli and I said in unision causing her to laugh.

"How about we all go to my place and just hang out this weekend?" He said

"I had plans but they were cancled so sure." I said

"I don't care what we do as long as it's _very very _far away from that idiot." Kelli said

We all laughed and pigged out at Billy's house.

Kelli passed out right between me and Billy.

We thought it was cute she sleeps like a kitten.

I always knew that her character is close to ours but I could tell that she was close to us no matter what.

Kelli's P.O.V.

I'm glad that Billy and Spencer found me in time.

I'd admitt that I do have a crush on Billy.

I'd also say that I used to like Spencer.

I have no idea how I can actually make it without sounding like I like him. It would be weird.

I would be embarrassed.

I don't know if I could ever show my face again.

I don't think I could say anything to anyone again.

I've been for about 30 minutes now.

Billy and Spencer are still asleep.

I don't wanna wake up by jumping up quickly. So I close my eyes and start mumbling. "No,no,no,no,no,no,no"

I can feel them moving around.

Then I get louder "Billy? Spencer? Anybody?"

I feel Billy raise to figure out where the noise is coming from.

"BILLY?! NO SPENCER! PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN IT" I scream

Then I felt Spencer moving.

"Kelli, Wake up Kelli" Spencer said shaking me a little.

"MMMM" I moaned

"Kelli" Billy said

I start to breathe heavily and I flutter my eyes open.

"Kelli?" Billy asked

I stand up but only to fall over.

Oh no. I made it real.

Oh I forgot to mention when I breathe to heavily I might have a panic attack. Lucky me.

I tried to get up to get my medicine but I couldn't.

"B-Billy?" I asked

"Dude, She just broke a sweat" Spencer said

"That's immpossible it's only 65 degrees in here." Billy said

"Kelli, What's wrong?" Spencer asked

I tried to stand up but I still couldn't so I used half of my energy to point to my purse.

Spencer grabbed it and pulled out my medicine.

"This?" He asked

I nodded.

He gave 2 to Billy and he pushed them into my mouth.

I swallowed them and then I felt like I was just punched 15 times in the stomach.

I fell over on the couch and closed my eyes.

A nap should make that go away.

Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

The Day They Actually Knew

Billy's P.O.V.

Kelli has been asleep for about 3 hours.

Wow, She can really sleep.

Spencer's mom called him about 5 times cause he forgot to tell her that he was here.

Go him! Am I right?!

After he walked in the 3rd time Kelli started to stir.

"MMmmmmh" She moaned

"Kelli?" I whispered

"B-Billy?" She said

"Yeah, How are ya?" I said quietly so I wouldn't disturb her.

"Mmmh okay, but um what happened?" She asked

I looked at Spencer and he explained.

By the time he finished she was almost mad and said "Great! I guess I have to tell you now..."

"Tell us what?" Spencer said

"That I have major painic attacks every now and then. If I fake it it'll start to really happen. That's why I left early that day about 4 weeks ago." She said

"Wow, Kelli. We still like you the same though." Spencer said.

Great! (note the sarcasim.)

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Kelli's P.O.V.

Ah, I am a BLONDE!

I love my hair blonde except that it's hard to wear it blonde cause of my character Bree on _Lab Rats. _

I think I look good with blonde. It's just hard cause I have to dye it brown/brunette everytime we start filming again.

I personally don't remember why I dye my hair blonde anyway.

I guess I just like my hair being blonde or cause I have so many blonde moments.

I don't know...I gonna dye it back soon though.

Billy's P.O.V.

Kelli dyed her hair blonde again.

I like her no matter what she looks like but I've just never found out a 'good' way to ask her 'out'.

I mean..She's so pretty I can barely talk to her when we are alone... I just start to studder and sweat a little.

I wish I could stop it's embarrassing.

I am offiacailly going to try to ask her out...Sometime. soon...Yeah...

Spencer's P.O.V.

_Lab Rats _is fun to film but it's alot to work with.

When I filmed _Zapped_ with Zendaya it wasn't as hard to film.

Billy and Kelli are always like looking at each other and smiling like crazy.

They always make each other laugh.

It's like they _like _each other.

_Ewwww!_

We do however all prank and have fun on set.

We have to go film again in 4 weeks. _Ya_y.

Kelli's P.O.V.

I love having Billy and Spencer around but it's hard with having these pain attack things.

I almost had one the other day and I had when I spent the weekend at Billy's.

He's a great guy. He's funny.

He's super sweet. He's cute.

I wanna ask him to go out with me, but there's no telling what he'll say...

That's the thing. 4 weeks I have to get it together, oh boy this will totally be fun!

_Hint. SARCARSIM! _ Only the last part...Yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, So before I actually start ranting and apologizing for not updating at stuff**

**This story is AU meaning Alternate Universe.**

**Which also means I know that both Kelli and Billy have a boyfriend/girlfriend.**

**Oh no one's asked I think but at the begining of chapters 1 and 2 I wrote "The day they actually knew" that's like the co-title in other words what it was gonna be called.**

**But I decided on Us.**

**This is just my imagination...**

**Anyhoo, I'm super super sorry I have been lacking I just have been reading a lot of fanfics and trying to write plus my internet is messing up.**

**But I'm back!**

**So, enjoy (hopefully) this chapter of Us.**

Kelli's P.O.V.

I dyed my hair brown/brunette again and I think I might leave it brown for a while.

I walked into the building and went to my dessing room.

We're about done filming _Three Minus Bree_

All we have to shoot is the last few scenes and then we have to shoot more episodes, so we can get a little faster with filiming.

I liked this one scene cause I got to hug Billy.

I hated that we had to hug shortly but in these past 4 weeks I've gained my courage to ask Billy out.

Billy's P.O.V.

I loved this episode cause I got to hug Kelli.

Only thing is that it was a quick hug.

So that was upsetting, For me I don't know about her...

Over the last 4 weeks I've gained the courage to ask Kelli out.

"Hey, Kelli Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked

"Actually, I need to talk to you." Kelli said

"Privately." She said

"My Dressing room?" I asked

She nodded

"Okay, You go first." We said in unision

"Okay, You can go first." We said

"How about on the count of three we say it at the same time." Kelli said

"1, 2, 3, Go." I said

"I like you Kelli/Billy." We said

"What?" I asked

"I like you." Kelli said

"I like you too, Kelli." I said

Then we kissed.

Then Spencer happened to walk in,

"Hey Billy, Have you seen my- WHAT THE?"

**There you go! Here's your chapter. **

**Okay, At the top IS and ISN'T true.**

**My internet at home isn't working but at my grandfather's it is so as of now I DO have internet.**

**So yeah! **

**Review! **

**The Bree Contest on my Profile has NEW RULES and A NEW DUE DATE!**

**Yay! Right?**

**So don't forget to check out my profile and enter The Bree Contest!**

**Bye Prettyys!**


End file.
